Solo por eso
by Victorique
Summary: Dos chicos quedan atrapados en una tarde de lluvia, buscando la forma de salor sin recurrir a mojarse, de muchas cosas se hablaran este día y talvez en un futuro la relacion de ellos dos cambie. (Rimahiko)


Era de mañana en la cuidad, la lluvia caía fuertemente y no parecía tener intenciones de parar, los rayos se podía apreciar a cada instante, se trataba de un verdadera tormenta. A cierta chica le inquietaba el descubrir la forma para regresar a su casa con terminar completamente empapada ya que había olvidado su paraguas en casa.

El timbre de salida sonó, indicando que por fin las clases habían terminado para la felicidad de casi todos. El profesor dio indicaciones al grupo que ya podía retirarse, antes que nada que se fueran con mucho cuidado y que los vería el lunes a todos con su tarea terminada. El profesor al terminar de acomodar sus libros salió. El salón ya se encontraba medio vacío.

Una joven chica de cabellos rosados se encontraba disculpándose seriamente con su amiga al no poderla acompañar al Jardín Real a donde iban siempre.

"¿Cómo le hare para llegar a casa…?" –una pequeña y linda rubia pensaba mientras observaba por la ventana la tormenta después de que su mejor amiga se fuera con mucha prisa. Resignada al no tener idea de que hacer tomo su mochila y camino por aquellos pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al último, por el cual se podía llegar más rápido al jardín.

- ¡Hey, señor transformista! ¿Qué haces aquí? –grito la chica al ver a un joven de largos cabellos purpuras que se veía pensativo a la lluvia que caía en ese instante con gran fuerza. Este volteo y saludo a la jovencita para después responder la pregunta de su amiga.

"Olvide mi paraguas y no sé si sea una buena idea correr hasta el Jardín Real" –fue lo que respondió el chico, lo que hizo que a ella también se le pasara por la mente en que ambos se encontraban metidos en el mismo embrollo.

-No creo que sea bueno ir… Tadase no vino por que se enfermo y Yaya al parecer tenía que ir al dentista –comento ella con frialdad además de que pensaba en que ir allá solo para nada sería tonto e inútil.

- Creo que es cierto, no serviría de nada ir hasta allá. ¡Gracias Rima-chan! –le sonrió muy felizmente mientras que ella solo se quedaba viendo fijamente a la lluvia- Por cierto, Rima-chan ¿Por qué aun no te has ido a casa? –pregunto al notar que si no tenía sentido como ella dijo ir hasta el jardín ¿por qué razón ella estaba allí?

- También olvide mi paraguas… y ahora no sé cómo le hare para regresar a casa –respondió muy tranquila mientras veía las gotas de lluvia que caían- …y si no vuelvo a casa pronto, mi madre pensara que me paso algo malo y armara todo un escándalo –siguió con voz más preocupada mientras que el chico solo la miraba.

"Así que estamos en el mismo problema" –pensó él chico mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

- Ah… -suspiro ella con melancólica

- ¡Ya se! –exclamo él levantando el dedo índice, reacción que asusto a la joven y dio un pequeño sobresalto que provoco que volteara a verlo- Algún maestro debió de haber dejado su paraguas, ¿Qué te parece ir a checar la sala de maestros? –volteo este a verla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿En serio lo crees? –pregunto curiosa y sin creer mucho en su suposición.

- Bueno… -dudo un poco- no sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo. ¡Ven vamos a ver! –al terminar de hablar le sonrió dulcemente a la chica y tomo la mano de su compañera, cosa que provoco que se sorprendiera, para después llevársela corriendo por los pasillos.

El sonido de la lluvia se iba calmando poco a poco mientras que ambos chicos "corrían" (porque en realidad a alguien la llevaban casi arrastrando) por los pasillos de la escuela.  
Ambos guardianes llegaron a la sala de maestros y el chico abrió lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Eh? Pensé que ya se habían ido todos, ¿Qué hacen aquí Mashiro-san y Fujisaki-kun?

- Nikaidou-sensei, ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? –la pequeña Reina de los guardianes dijo sorprendida

- Un tengo trabajo por terminar, ¿Pero ustedes, no deberían estar ya es sus casas? –comento poniéndose de pie

- No tenemos paraguas, por eso un no nos hemos ido… así… -contaba Nagihiko antes de ser interrumpido por Rima

- Así que pensamos en venir a ver aquí si había alguno –dijo tranquilamente ella apretando su mano, cosa por la que se sorprendió ya que se dio cuenta que tanto Nagihiko como ella seguían tomados de la mano

El maestro comprendió la situación de ambos chicos y de su escritorio saco un paraguas de color azul marino el cual le entrego dándole una sonrisa característica suya.

- Traten de no olvidarlo de nuevo, el lunes me lo traen sin falta alguna por favor… -se despidió dándose la vuelta para regresar a su lugar pero antes de que ambos jóvenes saliera- ¡Oh, y vayan con mucho cuidado a casa!

- ¡Gracias! –dijeron ambos al unisonó con felicidad además de una sonrisa en el rostro y salieron

Ya afuera de la sala de maestros

-Que bien que pudimos encontrar uno –Nagihiko decía feliz mostrando el paraguas

- Más bien seria "qué bueno que Nikaidou-sensei tenía uno" –contradijo la pequeña rubia a su acompañante mientras caminaba a su lado

Él rio –Si, creo que Nikaidou ayudo

- "¿Crees?" –Rima intento arremedarlo intentando corregir su frase

- Bueno, bueno, está bien, nos ayudo bastante –rio levemente ante el comportamiento de su tan cerrada compañera- Ten –le extendió el paraguas- puedes irte a tu casa Rima-chan.

- ¿Eh, y tú? -pregunto confusa ante lo que había dicho Nagihiko

- Me iré así –respondió con tranquilidad sonriéndole a su amiga- soy un chico así que no hay problema si me mojo un poco –le dijo con aires de grandeza

- Ajá… -le escucho aburrida, mientras decía ese montón de boberías- y luego allí andas como Tadase enfermo, es una idea muy estúpida sabes.

- ¿Entonces qué hago? –pregunto el confundido

- Pues… -se quedo pensando la joven- nos vamos juntos –comento dudosa con nerviosismo

- ¡¿Eh?! –a Nagihiko casi le da un infarto

- ¡Fue tu idea así que no sería justo que tú te mojes y yo no!

- Rima… -la miro a los ojos- está bien, te acompañare –respondió con una sonrisa leve

Ambos ya estaban a punto de salir de la escuela por lo que Nagihiko soltó a Rima y abrió el paraguas donde ambos se refugiaron de la lluvia. Aquella lluvia era de lo más fuerte y un solo paraguas para ambos no cubría demasiado, ambos iban muy juntos, más juntos de lo que estaría en mil años.

- Oye, ¿cómo va todo con tu otro Shugo chara?

- Aun no se ha dado cuenta Amu y las demás… son muy distraídas las cuatro-

- Tienes suerte de que sea así, sino ya habrías perdido en tu propio juego –respondió seriamente la rubia

-Creo que sí, pero por ser tan despistada no se da cuenta de cosas importantes.

- Ha –bufo suavemente- así es Amu, no tiene remedio alguno.

El silencio no se hizo esperar y el ambiente comenzó a sentirse con cierta incomodidad; ambos no sabían de que hablar exactamente ya que no eran demasiado cercanos para charlar como cualquier otra persona. Para Nagihiko, Rima era su amiga. Para Rima, Nagihiko era su enemigo. Somos como el agua y el aceite, eso siempre pensaba Rima.

Nagihiko cada segundo volteaba a ver de reojo a Rima quien parecía un perrito refugiándose de la lluvia y que aunque odiase a Nagihiko estaba muy pegada a él para no terminar mojada; cosa que a Nagihiko le sacaba una sonrisa llena de ternura.

- Oye… -Nagihiko dijo rompiendo el silencio, Rima lo volteo a ver – ¿Te puedo contar algo sobre Nadeshiko? –continuo

- ¿Nadeshiko? –repitió sin entender mucho a lo que se refería- …solo porque es ella lo escuchare.

Nagihiko al escuchar la aceptación de Rima se alegro

- ¡Gracias Rima-chan! Bueno, veras, cuando Nadeshiko conoció a Amu-chan se impresiono al ver lo tierna y nerviosa que era porque para su papel de ruda y fría al conocerla se mostraba muy amable cuando ayudaba a los demás y por más que se hacía la desinteresada era la que más energía ponía. Nadeshiko sintió que sería lindo ser ella misma por lo menos por una vez para no sentir la presión de fingir ser algo que jamás llegaría a ser y se le paso por la cabeza que con ayuda de Amu podría pero…

Rima lo interrumpió –Ella acabó mintiendo y termino por seguir engañándola con algo que no era –Rima volteo su mirada y se quedo en silencio un momento mientras veía sus piernas caminando- No eres tan malo… -Nagihiko volteo a verla impresionado, era la segunda vez que casi le causaba un infarto –Solo le mentiste para no traumarla de por vida.

- Si… pero, no me gusta mentirle a mis amigos –menciono con tristeza

- Digamos que solo cubres la realidad para no herir a alguien –Rima menciono- …como yo –agrego deteniéndose. Nagihiko quien no se había dado cuenta al instante avanzo exactamente tres pasos para darse cuando de que Rima no estaba su lado, al voltear hacía atrás se encontró a la chica con la mirada baja mientras tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco y además de ello mojada a causa de la lluvia.

- Rima-chan –susurro al verla

- Engañamos para no lastimar ni salir lastimados… esa es la única razón por la que mentiré –ella volteo a ver el nublado cielo del que caían incontable cantidad de gotas de agua.

Nagihiko sonrió un poco y mientras que la rubia veía el cielo él se acerco y la cubrió con el paraguas, haciendo que su mirada se fijara en él.

- Solo por eso mentimos los dos, no queremos salir lastimados y no queremos lastimar a los demás también. Y si por eso mentiré lo seguiré haciendo hasta que tenga el valor suficiente para enfrentar la realidad –Nagihiko la volteo a ver y sus miradas se cruzaron, una tierna sonrisa se formo en los labios de Nagihiko para después continuar con rumbo a la casa de Rima.

"Mentiré hasta que tenga el suficiente valor para enfrentar la realidad" son las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Rima.

- Hasta que tenga el valor suficiente para enfrentar la realidad… el valor suficiente… ¿eh? ¿Cuándo será que pueda tenerlo? –se decía a sí misma la rubia estando recostada en su cama mirando el techo, recordando de lo que había hablado con Nagihiko- ¿Cuándo podre dejar de mentirte…?


End file.
